


Winter Rain

by SPR0UT



Series: Silverboys:One shots [1]
Category: C9 BOYZ (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, idk what 2 tag whats new, jihoon is emo, like really, this is just sad, this whole thing is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/pseuds/SPR0UT
Summary: i'm bad at this but pls read





	Winter Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRae_Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/gifts).



Jihoon knew it's a stupid idea to play in the rain in the middle of April when winter is on the middle of transitioning to spring but that clearly didn't stopped him from jumping into puddles and splashing through the pools of water created by the rain fall.

For sure he'll gonna get scolded when he came back to the dorms but who could really blame him?

_Maybe it's a bad idea to seek comfort in this rain,_

He laughed at his own thought,Well he thought that he would have fun playing alone in the rain but he thought wrong.

_Especially when memories of his ex lover flooded his head._

Rainy days were his favorite,he loved it when he can stay at home with a certain person,or just as silly as playing in the water just like what he's doing right now.

But this time is different.

_This rainy day is different because he was alone._

His laughter slowly turned into sobs.His warm tears mixed with the rain water who's streaming down his flushed face.He let his knees collapse,now he's sitting in the middle of the empty street.

Good thing he's the only person in the streets,because he knew he probably looks like an idiot who's trying to catch hypothermia right now.

A series of car honks got him out of the emotional crisis,he turned his head just to meet the blinding light from the car.He squinted his eyes and tried to stand up.

_"Park Jihoon what the fuck!?Are you suicidal!?"_

He got stunned when a familiar figure got out of the car,with a towel and umbrella.He,in 100 years didn't expected who that was.

It's his rival since 7th grade.

_" Seunghun"_

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably continue this on twt probably not


End file.
